


as long as i'm impressing you

by nopehes



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Coachella, Harry Styles - Freeform, Louis Tomlinson - Freeform, M/M, Mild Smut, Music Festival, coachella, larry stylinson - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-23
Updated: 2016-04-23
Packaged: 2018-06-04 00:45:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6634243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nopehes/pseuds/nopehes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>louis has been saving up for months in order to see his favorite artist live at coachella. instead of simply watching a performance, however, he gets to have sex with harry styles in the bed of his rusty pick up truck.</p>
            </blockquote>





	as long as i'm impressing you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [louis2k15 (on tumblr)](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=louis2k15+%28on+tumblr%29).



> originally published on tumblr for louis2k15

Louis breathed out a sigh of relief as his hands came into contact with the metal barrier that separated the crowd from the stage. Coachella security guards walked up and down the row, their faces blank, eyes locked somewhere far away. He was beyond excited and didn’t mind that people were bumping into him from all sides. He was officially there - he was officially going to see Harry Styles perform live.

The metal barrier was warm against his skin but he hardly noticed. On the stage, crew members were rushing about to make sure everything was set up correctly. They were checking microphones, triple checking band equipment, and making sure there were enough water bottles on stage to sustain Harry’s habits of throwing more water into the crowd than he actually drank.

“Hey, man,” someone spoke to Louis’ left. At first he was scared - why was a security guard talking to him? - and then he noticed the oversized sun hat and lack of shoes on the man’s feet. “You seem a little… shocked.”

Louis tried to swallow past the lump in his throat. Standing before him, looking like a mix between a farm boy and pretend security guard, was Harry Styles. He blinked, and Harry didn’t disappear.

“It’s my first time at Coachella,” he admitted. Harry smiled.

“Harry Styles is shit live, you know,” he said. “All he does is dick around on stage and throw things at people.”

“It’s also my first time seeing yo- him,” Louis cleared his throat. Smooth. “So, I wouldn’t know.”

“Let me know what you think after the show,” Harry smiled at him. Louis watched as he ducked back behind the stage and disappeared without looking back.

“Damn,” the guy to his left laughed. “What’d you do?”

“Hmm?” Louis didn’t even bother to turn and face him.

“Security guards never talk to people,” he was told. “So you must have done something.”

Louis felt like he was a thousand miles away. He was pretty sure he could fly if he tried hard enough.

“Dunno,” he shrugged. “Maybe he just wanted a chat.”

By the end of the show, Louis was positive he was in love. Harry spent the entire show prancing about the stage, moving his hips in an enticingly innocent way. He stood in center stage, mic in hand, sweat slipping down his temple.

“Coachella, you’ve been absolutely lovely,” he told the crowd. His eyes met Louis’, and he smiled. “I’m going to be around for the next few days so, if you see me, don’t hesitate to come say hi.”

Louis was sure he was going to faint.

 

* * *

 

 

The summer sun slowly faded to dusk, and the air cooled deliciously. Louis was walking back to his campsite when he felt someone tap the back of his shoulder.

“Hmm?” he turned around, and froze.

“Hey,” Harry stood before him, his hands in his pockets. Louis had never realized just how tall Harry was before. He liked it.

“Hey,” Louis reached up to scratch the back of his neck. “The security uniform was a much better look for you.”

Harry looked down at his unbuttoned plaid shirt and ripped jeans. He still had not put on shoes. Not even flip flops.

“You know what they say about men in uniform,” Harry joked. “They’re ten times more irresistible.”

“I mean, the look still works for you,” Louis allowed. “There was just something about that vest.”

Surrounded by nearly deserted tents and the first of the night’s stars, Louis felt as if he was on top of the world. He considered that maybe this was all a dream, and that maybe he’d been knocked unconscious on his way to Harry’s set. He was sure he was actually concussed in a medical tent somewhere, and not having a casual, yet flirty, conversation with Harry Styles. The idea was much too good to be true.

“So, where are you going?” Harry asked. It seemed as if he was trying to keep the conversation from ending, and Louis felt appreciative. He was completely out of his element.

“Back to my campsite,” Louis replied. “I didn’t have enough money to stay on the grounds, so I’m kind of off on a back road and praying that no one questions it.”

“Do you have any beer? I need a drink, and my tour manager refuses to let me drink while on tour.”

Louis smiled and nodded, motioning for Harry to follow. Butterflies hummed to life in his stomach. Holy shit.

 

* * *

 

 

Harry twisted off the cap to his fourth beer and leaned back against the mound of pillows he’d made in the bed of Louis’ pick up. His hair had begun to slip from the bun he’s made, and Louis watched in awe as he pushed it out of his face again.

“So, you seriously sold half of your closet online to be able to come to Coachella?”

“And worked full time for three months,” Louis blushed. “And saved a shit ton. That’s why I have this piece of shit truck. And an awful studio apartment. I don’t usually need much to live, but between being in school and working, it’s a lot.”

“Sometimes I wish I’d gone to school,” Harry stared up at the sky, his eyes somewhere far away. His arm was stretched out on the mound of pillows as if waiting for Louis to fit himself between it and Harry’s side. “I would have made a good teacher I think.”

"I'm studying History but I have no clue what I want to do with it," Louis runs his fingers through his fringe, trying to smooth it out. "I feel like it's a dead end kind of thing. Probably going to be working at the grocery store for the rest of my life."

"I thought that when I worked at a Bakery," Harry looked over at him, an encouraging smile on his face. "Now look at me. I get paid to sing three times a week, and I'm in the bed of a pick up truck with a handsome guy and a beer. The only thing that would make this better would be getting to hold said handsome guy."

Louis felt himself granting Harry's wish before he was even aware that he was doing it. One moment, it seemed, he was sitting up on the other side of the truck bed, and then the next his cheek was pressed to Harry's collarbone. Harry's arm wrapped around him as if that had been its God given purpose. Louis loved it.

"Is that how you get all the guys?" Louis asked, taking a small sip of his beer. He could feel Harry's heartbeat beneath his cheek.

"That was actually a first," Harry laughed. "Usually they're the ones coming onto me. And we aren't in a bar. I had to improvise."

Something pressed onto the top of Louis' head, and his heart fluttered when he realized it was Harry's lips. Harry kissed the top of his head. He blushed.

"For a celebrity, you're not that impressive," Louis turns to look up at Harry. Harry's already looking down at him.

"As long as I'm impressing you, I'm fine with it."

Louis didn't know how it happened, but Harry's lips were suddenly against his. They were soft, and tasted faintly of beer. It was soft, deliberate. Harry's hand danced around his side toward the hem of his shirt. Cold fingers met a little strip of heated skin, and Louis was going crazy.

Shifting their bodies slightly, Harry turned onto his side that way their chests were pressed together. Louis' leg slipped between Harry's on instinct, which earned him a soft moan. Feeling all kinds of turned on and confident, Louis gently rolled his hips forward. Harry softly bit down on his bottom lip.

"We don't have to if you don't want to," Harry mumbled. "I don't have any lube or condoms anyway, so..."

"I do," Louis told him hesitantly. "I always keep some in my car in case someone is desperate enough to want to-" Harry kisses him softly, cutting him off mid sentence.

"Anyone who wants to sleep with you isn't desperate," Harry's thumb traced Louis' jawline softly. "They're lucky. And, like I said, we don't have to unless you want to."

 

* * *

 

 

Louis was breathless before Harry had the chance to fully slip inside him. Small beads of sweat dripped down his temple as he held onto the closest pillow, his knuckles turning white.

"Are you okay?" Harry asked, sounding panicked. Louis nodded and pushed his hips back.

"I'm good," he bit his lip to stifle a moan. His legs were already starting to shake, and Harry's touch was driving him wild. “You’re just... you know... big? And, it’s been a while since I... you know...”

Louis’ back shivered as Harry placed a gentle kiss in between his shoulder blades. Harry took his time, peppering kisses over the entirety of Louis’ back. He waited until he was sure Louis wasn’t in any more pain. 

“Let me know when you’re ready,” he whispered. A shiver went up Louis’ back, and he nodded. 

“I’m ready,” he said. 

Harry slowly began to move his hips, rolling them slowly forward. Louis moaned at the feeling. He could feel heat pooling in the bottom of his stomach and he waited for it to spread, his legs nearly giving out beneath him. Harry hovered above him for a few moments before moving to rest beside him, his fingers drawing spirals on Louis’ back. 

“You’re incredible, Lou,” Harry whispered. “You know that?”

“You’ve known me for, like, not even eight hours,” Louis turned to look at him. Harry had a huge smile on his face. 

“I know,” he replied. “But I want to know you for a long, long time.”

**Author's Note:**

> please leave comments and kudos, they make me v happy xx


End file.
